Ichigo Gets a Birthday Surprise
by Ulquilover4ever
Summary: Ichigo is mad that his Boyfriend forgot his birthday. But did he really?


Ichigo Gets a Birthday Surprise.

Ichigo walked into his lonely apartment with a scowl that would scare small children and animals away. He had the worse day. His boss got on his case for a job someone else did, the streets were crawling with kids since school let out, the trains were delayed, and the absolute worse was when his boyfriend brushed him off, even though today was his birthday! He couldn't believe with the four years they spent together that _HE_ of all people would forget to give him a call, text, email, hell a fucking hello would have been great, but it seemed his beloved Grimm had more important things to do.

He walked through his living room, down the hall, and to the door of his room, ready to just fall in to bed with his misery and fall asleep angry at his Grimm. That is until he heard the slow start to what sounded like a sexy burlesque song. The soft music was heating him.

"Come in before I change my mind Dammit!" The rough voice of his lover yelled at him through the door.

He burst through the door to see one of the sexiest sights he ever saw. His Grimmjou clad only in a black open vest, lacy panties, fishnets, and high heels that showed off his beautiful long legs.

"Grim-"

"If you tell anyone about this I swear to god I will kill you myself and thoroughly enjoy it!" Grimmjou was seething with embarrassment, his cheeks a cherry red that only added to the effect. Then calmly regaining his composure.

That's when the words caught Ichigo's attention.

"~Oh there I go again I need a spanki' 'cause I've been bad So let my body do the talkin' I'll slip you that hot, sweet sext loving~"

"What is this song?" Ichigo asked shocked. Grimm only listened to rock and the occasional metal, not this seductive song by some female.

"Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera. It sets the mood doesn't it?" Swaying his hips seductively, trying to get Ichigo away from the door, then softly singing, "~I got you breaking into a sweat Got you hot bothered and wet You nasty naughty boy~" He wet his lips, "~oh baby for all it's worth I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind Now that you're ready just give me that hot sweet sexy loving~."

That was when Ichigo pounced. It wasn't fair how sexy Grimmjou was being. Pinning him against the wall, he started, "My, my," he purred, "what a naughty boy you have been Grimm. You almost had me thinking you didn't love me anymore." Grimjou knew he would be in trouble and couldn't help the loud gulp he made.

"Oh Grimm don't be nervous I~"

"~you've been a bad bad boy I'm gonna take my time so enjoy There's no need to feel no shame Relax and sip upon my champagne 'Cause I wanna give you a little taste of the sugar below my waist You Nasty Boy~"

"Hm, she took the words right out of my mouth Grimm but I want to taste you instead." He licked the expanse of neck to ear then whispered "I still have to punish you grimm," He felt the shiver and heard a whimper, "Ssh it'll be fun. I promise."

Ichigo ripped away the vest to get to that beautiful chest where he tweaked, played, and bit at the nipples one at a time, getting them both hard and red. Grimmjou's cock getting more pronounced with each passing second.

"I'll take care of you my lovely Grimm."

Ichigo couldn't hide his lust anymore.

Grimmjou arched his back, hips bucking to get Ichigo to focus on what he really wanted him to play with.

"Grimm. Remember this is part of your punishment. I'm gonna take all the time I want."

Ichigo threw Grimmjou on the bed, lick every inch of skin in front of him until he licked his way down to the lacy panties that was stretched with what it hid underneath, wet with pre-cum.

Grimmjou groaned out, "Ichi Please!"

"Please what?" Ichigo smirked, kissing Grimm's thighs through the fishnet.

"Please fuck me!" He moaned in need.

"So eager and I only just begun to play." He said wistfully, taking off the heels and rolling down the fishnet. "I guess you deserve it though."

With that he had Grimmjou completely naked, flushed and panting for more. Ichigo grabbed the lube that was conveniently left on the nightstand, pouring out a generous amount on two of his fingers. He grabbed Grimmjou's knees and pulled them further apart to reveal the pretty little hole that he loved so much. Ichigo roughly shoved two fingers in making Grimmjou yelp in shock and pleasure. He worked those fingers in and out, purposely missing his sweet spot.

"Ichigo! Don't tease m- Ahh! There! Again!" Ichigo jabbed his sweet spot just to make him moan more and talk less. After a few minutes he shoved in a third finger just to be sure that Grimm was nice and open.

"Ichigo." Grimmjou insistently tugged on his shirt and pants. "Off."

Ichigo removed his fingers and striped his clothes off slowly. When he was finally naked he lubed his cock and lined it up with Grimm's pretty, wet, hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh god yes." Grimmjou moaned out.

With that Ichigo slammed himself in hitting that spot that would make Grimmjou see stars head on. He waited a bit then started on the rough pace that made Grimmjou sob out his pleasure.

"More Ichi more!" Cried Grimmjou between sobs.

Ichigo grabbed Grimm's hip with one hand and with the other pumping Grimmjou's cock. He was thrusting harder and faster, it all became too much for Grimmjou and he exploded. Rope after rope of cum covering his and Ichigo's chest and stomach.

The already tight channel convulsed and got tighter around Ichigo and he lost control and came. White clouded his vision as he filled Grimmjou.

They both collapsed trying to breathe through their high. When Ichigo regained some strength he pulled out of Grimmjou with a wet pop. Grimmjou moaned at the loss.

When Grimmjou felt he could speak a coherent sentence he said softly "Happy birthday, my Ichi."


End file.
